fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mózgus Maximus/Scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb konstruują Mózgo-przyśpieszacz, aby pomóc Baljeetowi być jeszcze bardziej inteligentnym. Natomiast Dundersztyc wykorzystuje Kluczo-Znajdo-Inator, by pozbawić całe Danville wszystkich kluczy, a zwłaszcza Klucza Miasta. Mózgus Maximus (Fretka rozmawia przez telefon w swoim pokoju.) Fretka: Mam przeczucie, że właśnie dzisiaj jest ten dzień. Dokładnie w tej chwili moi bracia planują coś niebezpiecznego, udając że grają w karty. (W ogródku Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Buford grają w karty.) Izabela: Cóż odpadam! Fineasz: Ja też! Buford: Hehehe, ofermy! Baljeet: (Przybiega do ogródka.) Wybaczcie spóźnienie! Fineasz: Nie szkodzi. Ferb rozdawaj. (Ferb tasuje karty.) Buford: Kto w ogóle wymyślił karty? Baljeet: To wynalazek starożytnych, babilońskich kupców i handlarzy. Ferb: Tak na prawdę to karty pojawiły się w Indiach, gdy babilończycy byli już wymarłą kultura od tysiąca lat. Baljeet: Haaa, on ma rację! Trzy miesiące wakacji, a ja zaczynam tracić wiedzę. Buford: Minęły już trzy miesiące? Po podliczyłem wszystko co zbudowaliśmy i wyszło jakoś grubo ponad 150 sztuk. Baljeet: Hooo, mój mózg chyba zanika! Potrzebny mu jest trening. (Baljeet smutny odchodzi.) Fineasz: Ej, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Buford: A Pepe? Fineasz: Kto wie. (W antykwariacie Lawrence oprowadza pewną panią.) Lawrence: A oto wspaniała szafa z XVI wieku. Gdy byłem chłopcem, mieliśmy taką w domu. W jej wnętrzu znajdowała się magiczna kraina, pełna dziwnych stworzeń. Kobieta: Ohoho! Wy Anglicy i te wasze piękne baśnie! Razem: Hahahaha! Lawrence: Przejdźmy zatem obejrzeć stoły. (Odchodzą.) (Pepe przez szafę jak w Narni przechodzi do bazy.) Major Monogram: Witaj Agencie P! Przepraszam za te świerki, zostało nam trochę po świętach i nie mieliśmy ich gdzie zmagazynować. Och, no i te, klimatyzacja została ustawiona na maximum, więc wybacz mróz. E, w całym Okręgu Trzech Stanów dziwnie znikają klucze. Sklepy pozamykane, autostrady zakorkowane, ludzie nie mogą się dostać do swoich domów. A ja na przykład bardzo chciałbym się dostać do oficerskiej toalety. ma system z wodospadem! No wiesz, wystarczy pomachać ręką i woda... po prostu... Cóż, to bardzo fajny gadżet. Złap Dundersztyca! Szybko! (Pepe rusza na misję.) (Do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba wraca Baljeet z rentgenami czaszki.) Baljeet: He tylko spójrzcie! To jest mój mózg w trakcie roku szkolnego, a to jest mój mózg teraz! Izabela: Są identyczne. Baljeet: Wiem to! Ale przez trzy minuty przypominałem sobie jak zrobić rezonans! Tracę mój geniusz! Fineasz: Nie masz się czym martwić, zrobiliśmy ci specjalne, szaro-komórko stymulujące nakrycie głowy. Baljeet: He? Buford: To taki mózgowy kask, głąbie. Oj, faktycznie źle z nim. Fineasz: Przymierz go! (Podrzuca mu kask.) Baljeet: (Zakłada kask.) A co on robi? Fineasz: Chwila. (Fineasz włącza kask.) Stymuluje twój mózg. Baljeet: O jej! (Fretka przez okno w pokoju obserwuje chłopców.) Fretka: Elektryczny kask rowerowy? Lipa! (Kładzie się na łóżko i dzwoni do Stefy.) Cześć Stefa, nadal wybierasz się na basen? (W ogródku) Fineasz: No Baljeet, to ile twoim zdaniem może znajdować się cząsteczek... w tamtym kwitnącym mleczu. Baljeet: Mh? (Baljeet podchodzi do płotu i szybki sposób liczy cząsteczki.) Dwa koma 730 razy dziesięć do dwudziestej szóstej, ale nie wskażę ich dokładnego położenia przez zasadę nieoznaczoności Heisenberga. Fineasz: Chyba działa. (Dundersztyc podchodzi do szafy, by założyć kitel i spodnie.) Dundersztyc: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Taki mówi miły mi. Mow-mow-mow! Coś tam, coś taaa... (Pepe wyskakuje z szafy i uderza Dundersztyca.) Au! Pepe pan dziobak?! Wiesz co, mogłeś być chociaż troszeczkę uprzejmy i zaczekać założę spodnie. A wiesz co tu robimy z niegrzecznymi osobami? Wsadzamy je w rozpuszczalne kapsułki. (Pepe zostaje złapany do wielkiej kapsułki.) hehe! (Dundersztyc zakłada spodnie.) Musiał byś chyba pluć na nią do końca życia, żeby się z niej wydostać. Tak, pozwól za mną, pokarzę ci co zaplanowałem. (Pepe w wielkiej kapsułce podąża za Dundersztycem do pomieszczenia pełnego kluczy.) Klucze, klucze, klucze, klucze! Małe klucze, duże klucze, wytrychy klucze, klucze francuskie. Kocham je wszystkie. I wiesz, wiem z doświadczenia, że gdybyś się zamknął na kilka godzin w ciemnej szafie, pełnej karaluchów, też pokochałbyś klucze tak jak ja. (Na platformie Dundersztyc i Pepe dostają się na taras, gdzie przez inator naukowiec przyciąga setkę kluczy.) Ale zbieranie kluczy pojedynczo trwa całe wieki, dlatego zbudowałem Kluczo-znajdo-inator! Albo Znajdo-kluczo-inator. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem się na ostateczną nazwę. Super, nie? Wkrótce będę mógł otworzyć wszystkie drzwi w całym Okręgu Trzech Stanów. To genialny pomysł! (Pokazuje ogromny brelok na klucze.) Teraz mam ogromny breloczek, poza tym waży tonę i wszyscy by mnie usłyszeli. Dlatego potrzebny mi jest jeden klucz do wszystkiego. Tak zwany klucz do miasta. Mój pomponiasty braciszek burmistrz zawsze wręcza go jakimś dziwakom za cyrkowe zasługi. Ale dzisiaj to właśnie ten dziwak odbierze go za swoje zasługi. (W ogródku Baljeet dzięki kaskowi dokonuje niemożliwe.) Fineasz: Wow, spójrzcie na niego. Izabela: Jak nowo narodzony. Buford: Eh, dla mnie to ten sam stary, poczciwy kujon. Baljeet': Świetny ten kask! Dzięki niemu opracowuje w myślach kilka super projektów na raz! Fineasz: Ekstra! Izabela: Masz ulubiony? Baljeet: Pewnie! Największą przeszkodę w przypadku obserwacji astronomicznych stanowi ziemska atmosfera. To jakby patrzeć przez grochówkę. Aby więc naziemne teleskopy były skuteczniejsze, mam zamiar przenieść całą atmosferę na powierzchnię księżyca! Fineasz: Eeee? Izabela: Ale przecież... Buford: Brzmi trochę dusząco. Baljeet: O, nie robiłbym na razie z tego wielkiego problemu. Izabela: Ale Baljeet, jeśli atmosfera zniknie to... Baljeet: To takie banalne! (Baljeet zaczyna tworzyć swoją maszynę.) Dzięki katalizatorowi jonowemu, przeniosę wszystkie atmosferyczne molekuły do drugiego źródła grawitacji, w tym przypadku księżyca! Gdzie po ... Izabela: Chłopaka poniosło. Baljeet: ...wystrzela na orbitę. Niebo nad księżycem, pomyślcie tylko! Fineasz: Ej Baljeet, czy moglibyśmy chwilę pogadać? Baljeet: (Przerywa budowę.) No jasne! Używajmy krótkich słów. Fineasz: Słuchaj, chcielibyśmy odwieźć cię od zamiaru przeniesienia ziemskiej atmosfery na księżyc. Baljeet: Przed dzień mego wielkiego sukcesu? Fineasz: (Baljeet nie słucha Fineasza, bo myśli o projekcie.) Ale to będzie trochę pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, no wiesz, skoro wszyscy na Ziemi nie będą mogli dłużej oddychać. Baljeet: Wszystko w imię nauki! (Baljeet konstruuje dalej.) Fineasz: Dobra, dzięki! Mózgo-wzmacniacz. Po namyśle, mmm.. nie był to dobry pomysł. Buford: Myślę, że nasz mózgowiec ma już na dziś dość stymulacji. (Buford chce wyłączyć panel sterowania, ale Baljeet zamontował na nim ochronę.) Au, to bolało! Baljeet: Ta, jak najbardziej! Dzięki temu nie przeszkodzą mi żadne stworzenia, które nie rozumieją mego dzieła. Jak na przykład szopy, chomiki, albo ludzie. Izabela: A tak się cieszyłam, że pójdę do liceum. Fineasz: Musimy się koniecznie dostać do tej wieży. Jakieś pomysły? (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Tak, no więc ta ceremonia wręczenia klucza do miasta nie zacznie się szybko, więc eee? Mamy trochę... no i proszę, właśnie się zorientowałem, że-że mam na sobie biały kitel i siedzę oparty o czarną oponę, ja... Eh, chyba lepiej się przebiorę. (Z maszyny na ekranie Baljeet obserwuje atrapy przyjaciół, myśląc że to oni.) Fineasz (nagranie): Może niech każdy z nas weźmie jakieś narzędzie i zajdziemy go z czterech stron. Izabela (naganie): Baljeet jest za sprytny, żeby się na to nabrać. Baljeet: Knujcie do woli i tak mam was na oku. Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma przed przeniesieniem na Księżyc ziemskiej atmosfery. Och, co to będzie za wspaniały widok. Fineasz (nagranie): ...ale teraz jest super geniuszem. Izabela (nagranie): A może uda nam się go pokonać pochlebstwem. Buford (nagranie): Może dajmy mu łapówkę. Fineasz (nagranie): Chyba raczej nie mamy nic, co usatysfakcjonowałoby jego wielki intelekt. Izabela (nagranie): Właśnie, on jest teraz taki mądry. (Pod ogródkiem w tunelu dzieci idą powstrzymać Baljeeta) Fineasz: Dobra ludzie! Teraz mamy szanse, żeby zniszczyć zamienię atmosfery. Izabela: On na pewno o tym wie. Fineasz: Dokładnie. Buford: Możemy wreszcie zacząć działać? (Przez studzienkę dzieci wypuszczają swoje pacynki na dżet pakach, by zdezorientować Baljeeta.) Baljeet: (Obserwuje działania przyjaciół.) Latacie? A myślałem, że... Drewniane makiety? Hahaha! Sprytne, ale ja jestem sprytniejszy. (Piosenka Nie zadzieraj z wielkim mózgiem) Rozglądaj dobrze się-ę Bo już o tobie wie-em Umysł jak stodoła ma-am Tajemnice świata i wszechświata wszystkie znam Przede mną nie uciekniesz nawet pośród gwiazd Choćbyś schował się w najdalszym ze wszystkich miast Dlaczego tak dziś mówić śmiem? Bo zadarłeś z wielkim mózgiem (Mózgiem, tak!) Igrasz z wielkim mózgiem (Mózgiem, tak!) I lepiej ze zwycięstwa jeszcze nie ciesz się Mogłeś zapomnieć zatem pozwól mi powtórzyć ci że Subtelnie cię uprzedzam lepiej więc Nie zadzieraj z wielkim mózgiem I nie zadzieraj z wielkim mózgiem I nie zadzieraj z wielkim mózgiem I nie zadzieraj z wielkim mózgiem (Mózgiem, taaaak!) Baljeet: Aaaa, to silny promień ściągający. Pora zedrzeć atmosferę z naszej planety, by móc nareszcie bez przeszkód podziwiać piękny kosmos. (Nad miastem zgromadzają się chmury burzowe, a Baljeet włącza maszynę i zaczyna proces zamiany atmosfery.) (Fretka wychodzi do ogródka w kostiumie kąpielowym, ponieważ idzie na basen.) Fretka: No baseniku, oto na... (Zauważa maszynę Baljeeta.) (Fretka dzwoni do mamy.) Halo, mamo? (Na poczcie Linda i inni ludzie nie mogą znaleźć kluczy.) Linda: (Ludzie, płaczą, bo nie mogą zajrzeć do skrzynek pocztowych.) Ach, ach! E, to faktycznie brzmi groźnie, ale jeśli nie znajdę kluczyków, to nie przyjadę. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Wow! Pogoda jak dla złoczyńcy, nie sądzisz Panie Dziobaku? Napięcie wzrasta! Uch, ceremonia już się na pewno zaczęła. (Na ceremonii) Roger: Mamy wielki zaszczyt i przyjemność wręczyć klucz do miasta temu wspaniałemu człowiekowi i obywatelowi. (Wszyscy wiwatują.) Mężczyzna: Dzię-dzię-dzię-dziękuje! Eee, no cóż, gdy postanowiłem na nowo odkryć gumę, po... ej..(Inator Dundersztyca łapie klucz do miasta.) (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyca: Złapałem, złapałem! Widziałeś to, mówiłem ci, że to się stanie, że się rozpu... (Deszcz topi kapsułko-pułapkę i Pepe atakuje Dundersztyca.) Aaaa! (W maszynie Baljeeta.) Baljeet: Już za kilka sekund osiągnę życiowy sukces. Ciekawe zatem co mnie czeka jutro. Fineasz: (Przez słuchawkę.) Halo, Baljeet! Lepiej się poddaj! Baljeet: Hahahaha! A komu mam się poddać? Tkwicie w bezruchu. Fineasz: (Przez słuchawkę.) Na pewno? (Baljeet zauważa, że w pułapce uwięził pacynki.) Baljeet: Ale to niemożliwe. To znaczy, to tak właściwie to możliwe, ale nieprawdopodobne. Za chwilę was.... Buford: (Buford atakuje Baljeet i zdejmuje mu kask, pod którym widać, wielki mózg Baljeeta.) Niespo-o-o-ooooo! Normalnie ohyda! Ale też trochę czadowe. (Mózg Baljeeta powraca do normalności.) Baljeet: Coś się zmieniło. Jak się to dostaliście? Fineasz: Wykopaliśmy tunel podczas gdy ty walczyłeś z naszymi atrapami. Baljeet: Ale ja nie rozumiem. Fineasz: Cóż, pamiętasz jak dzisiaj rano wszyscy zrobiliśmy swoje makiety? Baljeet: Nie. Ferb: Czyli zdążyliśmy na czas. Baljeet: Nie wziąłem dzisiaj ze sobą zegarka. Kontrola: Dwie minuty do zamiany atmosfery. Baljeet: Och, już za późno! Nie rozumiem tych wszystkich dziwnych przyrządów. Izabela: A zamontowałeś bezpiecznik, czy coś? Baljeet: Tak, oczywiście! Jest tutaj, a klucz do niego wisi na tamtym haczyku.. aaaaa! (Klucz zniknął.) (Dundersztyc zyskuje klucz do miasta.) Dundersztyc: Oto i on! Oto i on! Ach! (łapie klucz.) Dobra, złapałem. nareszcie ja, Heinz Dundersztyc będę mógł otworzyć wszystkie drzwi tym... kluczem do miasta. Chociaż przyznaje, że jest jakoś komicznie ogromny. Ech, zupełnie jakby to nie był prawdziwy klucz, tylko raczej symbol, czy coś takiego. (Pepe przeprogramowuje inator, by oddać wszystkie klucze.) To, eeej co ty wyprawisz! Narrator: Zwrócić wszystkie klucze. (Wszystkie klucze wracają do właścicieli, a inator wybucha.) Dundersztyc: A rób sobie co chcesz Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Ja mam czego chciałem! (Pepe wraca do domu.) To ten wielki, metalowy klucz, który jak się zastanowić jest pewnie za duży to jakiegokolwiek zamka i ma wrażenie, że nie otworzy żadnych drzwi i co poddaje wątpliwość cały mój paaaa....! (Piorun strzela Dundersztyca.) (Na poczcie) Linda: O, chyba zadzwonię po ślu... (Linda dostaje kluczyki do ręki.) Och, no proszę, proszę. Przez cały czas miałam je w dłoni. (Baljeet biega po maszynie w panice, ponieważ nie może znaleźć klucza.) Baljeet: Aaaaaaa.....! Gdzie jest mój klucz, gdzie ten klucz!? Kontrola: Dziewięć, osiem, siedem, sześć, pięć, cztery, trzy... Izabela: (Na haczyku pojawia się klucz.) Czy to ten? Baljeet: Tak! Kontrola: Dwa, jeden... (Baljeet zatrzymuje maszynę.) Kontrola: Zamiana atmosfery przerwana. Baljeet: Ech.. (Wszyscy wychodzą z maszyny.) Izabela: Powinniśmy zrobić coś z tym mózgo-kaskiem. Buford: Nie, nie powinniście. (Dzięki mózgo-kasku Buford stworzył swoją maszynę.) Bo dzięki niemu zbudowałem właśnie największą maszynę do gaciowania na świecie! Baljeet: Człowiek raz sobie próbuje przenieść ziemską atmosferę... (Fretka biegnie po mamę przed dom.) Fretka: Mamo, mamo! Ogródek! (Buford zamierza zafundować Baljeetowi gaciowanie.) Buford: Hahaha..! Baljeet: Hyyy! (Ręko-maszyna Buforda łapie przypadkowo maszynę Baljeeta i zabiera ją w kosmos razem kaskiem.) (Fretka i Linda wchodzą do ogródka.) Fretka: Patrz! Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Buford: Coś się zmieniło. Fretka: Ale stał tu ogromny budynek i do-dosłownie przed sekundą! Linda: Więc warto było przyjść na czas. Kto chce ciasta? (Linda idzie do domu.) Fineasz Ja chcę! Dzieci: Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja chcę! Ja! Ja! Ja! (Pojawia się Pepe.) Fineasz: O tu jesteś Pepe! (Pepe terkocze.) Fretka: Muszę sobie kupić zegarek. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3